cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Novorossiysk
*Formal Name: The Independant Roman Principality of Novorossiysk *Official Name: Principality of Novorossiysk *Short Denonym: Novorossiysk *Capital: Novorograd *Population: Approx. 400,000 *Major Ethnicity: Undetermined *Major Religion: Roman Catholicism *System of Government: Parliamentary Democracy *Head of State: High Magister (Serves for Life) *Head of Government: Prime Minister (Serves 6 Year Term) *Armed Forces: Proscribed by Constitutional Charter, Principal Guard acts as National Police Force The Principality of Novorossiysk is a City-State situated on the Black Sea in an area historically known as Greater Transcaucasia. Completely surrounded by the Nova Roman province of Byzantium (The area known as Georgia), with Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Dagestan-Cechnya to the South and East. It is a Parliamentary Republic governed by a Life-Serving High Magister who serves as the International voice. The Head of Domestic Government is the Prime Minister who serves a 6 year term. The Legislature consists of the Unicameral Parliakmente, with 25 seats. Elections are held every 2 years for the Parliakmente. The Judiciary is known as the Magistry, 6 High Judges appointed by the High Magister and confirmed by the Parliakmente. It is traditionally a religious state, though it has Freedom of Religion as official policy. Over 97% of Novoroskans are Roman Catholic, with the other 3% a mix of Muslims, Jews, Pagans, Bhuddists, and Russian Orthodox. It has no traditional Armed Forces, only the 1700 strong Principal Gaurd. It is largely neutral when it comes to foreign affiars, having no designs beyond it's own borders. The High Magister The currently serving High Magister is Vasili Ihembramev. Magister Ihembramev served 24 years in the local Novoroskan militia, the underground movements against the Marxist Republic of Azzar, and as Governor under Franzharian, Tionese, and the brief Roman rule. Vasili was born in Novorograd, but recieved education in Constantinople. He currently hold a Masters Degree in Political Science from a prestigous Roman university in Byzantium. He staunchly believes in Novoroskan independence and seperating the Enclave from what he feels to be a past of disgraceful leadership, by a distant and corrupt state. He also wishes for Novorossiysk to be a player in regional politics, as well as a center of Trade and Culture. Politics *Union Party of Novorossiysk (UPN) - Centre-right party campaigning on a platform of Nationalist Pride, Religious Fervour, and Free Economy. *Freedom Party of Novorossiysk (FPN) - Centre-Left Party on a platform of Personal Liberties, Lassiez Faire Free-Market, and Seperation of Church & State *The Novorossiysk Party of the People (Peoples Party or TNP for short) - A Traditional Leninist Party on a platform of State Capitalism, Dictatorship of the Proletariat, Social Responsibility to the People by the State *The Novoroskan Francoist Party (NVFP) - Francoist Assembly espousing the benefits of Meritocracy, and the State as an Instrument of the People, with the Leader as an Avatar of that will. Military - The Principal Guard In light of the Official Policy of the Principality expressly forbidding the creation of a Military Force, the Principal Guard was created to safeguard domestic interests, but acting more as a Police Force, rather than a Military Unit. A typical Guardsman carries a complement consisting of a Non-Lethal, High Velocity Airgun firing rubber or plastic rounds, a standard issue Riot Shield, Industrial Quality Pepper Spray, and wears a Composite Body Suit of Nylon and Kevlar. The Guard sits at a current manpower strength of 1700. Social Novorossiysk is traditionally a Christian country, with over 98% either Catholic or Orthodox. Jews, Muslims, Nordic Pagans, and Bhuddists are among the minorities. Over 75% of people attend some sort of Religious service on at least a weekly basis. Novoroskans are also considered a Progressive thinking Society, adaptable to change and responsive on many levels. A high emphasis is placed on Duty and Hard work, while things like idle talk and laziness are frowned upon. Education, and it's pursuit are seen as honourable, and as such, Novorossiysk boasts two Universities, as well as a robust Lower Level Schooling System. Attendence up until age 17 is complusory. Economy Novorossiysk has a dual Capitalist-Socialist economy, with things such as Healthcare, Defense, and Education being the realm of the Government, while virtually every other enterprise is privately owned. It is a highly industrialized country, with it's primary focus being Metalworking. Though a robust Sugar Beet industry thrives as well. The primary currency of the Principality is the Pinzka, though Roman, Nordic, Francoist, and Rebel Army currencies are known to change hands as well.